


Driving Me Crazy

by wereleopard58



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Me Crazy

Title Driving me Crazy  
Author Wereleopard58  
Rating PG  
Word Count 118  
Prompt 020 Free for All: Drusilla  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Buffy or Angel

She screamed and rushed at the wall trying to escape but there was no where to go. Tears fell from her eyes. She turned so her back hit the corner of the walls and slowly sank to the floor. Her arms wrapped around her knees and bringing them up to her chest, rocking to and fro.

"Blood, so much everywhere, on my hands, in my hair. It will never wash away." She sobbed as she saw so much death by the person who had put her here and left her.

It was the ultimate cruelty, being trapped in her own mind with no escape and seeing Angelus murder his way across Europe and she couldn't let anyone know.

The End


End file.
